shadowsiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Physical Healing and Regeneration
Attributes *Major Potency *Minor Range *Vast Utility Description Through advanced Evotelleric genetics, Zander Rhodes is able to regenerate damaged and lost tissue at incredible rates. If stem cell rich fluid is extracted from his bone marrow, or applied through his wrist umbilicals, this sort of Tissue Panacea Serum can apply his healing factor to others temporarily. Bruises: 10 seconds per bruise, often preventing the visible formation of minor bruises. Conditions: Does not require medical care or sleep/recovery time. No significant nutrient requirements. Symptoms: Slight loss of sensation while bruise is being mended/corrected. Scars: 10 minutes per square centimeter of scarred skin tissue tissue. 15 minutes per cubic centimeter of scarred tissue that is not skin. Conditions: Does not require medical care but sleep or meditation is necessary. Sitting/laying still with regular breathing is satisfactory. No specific nutrient requirements. Symptoms: Does cause itching as a symptom. Urine will darken (dark yellow to light brown) and have a foul odor for 1 day per removed scar. Skin Damage - Sealing: 10 seconds per body segment (appendage, head, or trunk) of skin openings to clot and seal punctures or points of leakage. See regrow in this cell for removal of superficial damage. Conditions: Does not require medical care or sleep/recovery time. Protein is a required substance, leaving the healer with cravings for high-protein foods over the next 1 meal per sealed body segment. Symptoms: Mild burning/itching sensation as the skin seals. Skin Damage - Regrow: 30 minutes (appendage, head, or trunk) of skin to regrow or be replaced. Conditions: Requires medical care to clean and tend wounded flesh, or risk of scarring. Protein is a required substance, leaving the healer with cravings for high-protein foods over the next 3 meals per healed body segment. Amino acids are a necessary nutrient, leaving the healer with cravings for foods full of amino acids for the next 5 meals per healed body segment. Symptoms: Mild burning/itching sensation as the skin seals, while immobile. Debilitating sensitivity, burning sensation, and moderate pain if the healer continues moving. Too much movement while healing can cause the healer to pass out from the body's shock response. Lacerations, Penetrations, and Burns Recovering from tissue damage that is not Skin, Other Organ, Bone, or Nerve is treated as Mixed Tissue Damage, covered here. 1 minute per body segment or around organ, stop internal bleeding. Once damage is inflicted, this is the first step to stop internal bleeding. Limbs and other flesh wounds are treated per body part for the heal time. Damage to organs or other sensitive tissue is treated per leaking organ, but ONLY STOPS BLEEDING/LEAKING. See organ damage for damage to organs beyond the stop of internal leaking. See bone damage for damaged bone beyond sealing the damaged area with a bit of scar tissue. Once the internal damage has been sealed, the regeneration step can kick in. The stopping of internal bleeding/leaking is done via scar tissue. So, after the regeneration step as completed, the scar removal step will begin. See Scars for scar removal. Conditions: Foreign objects, such as the weapon that caused the damage or shrapnel, must be removed manually. If the wound is not medically cleaned, an infection could result. Symptoms: Mild aching and pinching as tissues knit and internal bleeding stops. Resulting scar tissue limits movement and will hurt VERY BAD (pain response heightened) if torn before the tissue has a chance to regenerate and the scar tissue be removed. 1 hour per cubic centimeter, regenerate tissue. After the internal bleeding has had a chance to stop via the sealing (above spoiler), the healing can begin. After the tissue has been regenerated (see SKIN, ORGAN, BONE, or NERVE for those tissues, this covers everything else like LIGAMENTS, MUSCLES, CONNECTIVE TISSUES), the scar tissue will be broken down via the SCAR section. After the scar tissue is removed, the body will show no evidence of having ever been injured... if the healing was allowed to complete normally. Conditions: Foreign objects, such as the weapon that caused the damage or shrapnel, must be removed manually. If the wound is not medically cleaned, an infection could result. Minimal movement is needed for proper healing. Exertion only tears the sensitive tissue being regenerated, setting back progress. Immobile bed rest is needed for optimum results. Protein is a required substance, leaving the healer with cravings for high-protein foods over the next 2 meals per accrued segment healed (minimum 1). Amino acids are a necessary nutrient, leaving the healer with cravings for foods full of amino acids for the next 3 meals per healed per accrued segment healed (minimum 1). Symptoms: Mild aching and pinching as tissues knit and regenerate. Resulting scar tissue limits movement and will hurt VERY BAD if torn before the tissue has a chance to regenerate and the scar tissue be removed. Bones - fusing: 2 hours per major bone, fusing. PLEASE NOTE, setting of a broken bone must be completed first. While cracks and minor fractures are already set, a full bone break will need to be set and splinted back into place. Conditions: Bones must be set for fusing to occur. Minor discrepancies in placement will correct over time via scar removal. Symptoms: A deep ache that can send sharp pains through the bone marrow if stress is applied to the fusing bone. Resulting scar tissue will bulge unevenly on the bone, making minor cosmetic changes and discomfort until the scar tissue on the bone is removed via the SCAR section. Bones - regrow: 12 hours per major bone, re-grow. PLEASE NOTE, regrowing amputated limbs progresses with bone regrowth as the limiting factor for tissue regeneration. While the tissues regrow faster than the bone, there must be a framework for the tissue to grow upon. Therefore, replacement of a limb occurs at the rate of bone regrowth first. Sense of touch returns at the rate of nerve regrowth. Physical therapy will be needed to restore full use of fine motor control and appendage strength. Conditions: If the wound is not medically cleaned, an infection could result. Antibiotics are a safety requirement, and should be administered as a precaution. Calcium is a required mineral, along with carbon, and the healer will crave odd things like chalk and charcoal if their diet is not adjusted to compensate for the needed increase in these. Cravings continue for as long as bone healing continues, plus 2 meals after healing is completed per restored bone. Symptoms: Intense discomfort in the regrowing bone area. Even if nerve tissue is not fully present, sharp pains can result from any attempted load-bearing on the healing bone. If dietary needs are not met, the healer can suffer irresistible urges toward such odd behaviors as licking chalk or chewing coal (and it is pleasant to the healer while the cravings persist). Organs - repair: 6 hours per cubic centimeter are needed to restore still-existing organ tissue to full function. This includes correcting things like cracked teeth, torn veins or arteries, alcohol damage to the liver, pulverized testicles, and so on. Conditions: Requires medical intervention if organ function is lost or diminished to the point of threatening the healer's life. Symptoms: Discomfort in the damaged organ tissue, but not painful unless the healing tissue is distressed. Organs - regrow: 18 hours per cubic centimeter, re-grow. As long as a significant portion, non-functional organ, or at least 20% of the original organ mass, remains in the body connected to where it is supposed to be the MAJOR organ can eventually be completely regenerated to full functionality. Completely removed organs can be stimulated to regrow with intervention from a modern medical lab and manipulation of Zander's tissues. Without this intervention, the completely lost MAJOR organs will not return on their own. MINOR organs, such as sweat glands, salivary glands, lost teeth, circulatory system (veins and arteries), and the like all regenerate from scratch even if completely removed. All organs regenerate at a base rate of 18 hours per cubic centimeter. Conditions: Requires medical intervention if organ function is lost or diminished to the point of threatening the healer's life. Symptoms: Discomfort in the damaged organ tissue. Moderate pain that might require drugs to endure in moderate comfort. Movement of tissue around and what is healing causes inflammation and irritation, so bed rest is a must for the healing to progress as needed. Odd dietary cravings will result, different based on what organs are being repaired and the healer them-self. Nervous - repair: 8/12 hours per cubic centimeter, repair. 8 hours per cubic centimeter of tissue where periphery nerve repair is being carried out. Please note, this is not a solid block of repaired nerve cells. This specifically refers to mixed tissue where nerve tissue is a component. For instance, repairing sense of touch in a arm that is recovering from 3rd degree burns. 12 hours per cubic centimeter of tissue where central nerve repair is being carried out. Please note that this is specifically dense nerve tissue, such as damage to the brain or spinal cord. This recovery time would apply to paralysis due to a spinal cord injury or coma resulting from brain damage. Conditions: Requires certain nutrients to be available. Such as omega-3 fats and amino acids. Cravings will vary by healer and change to match requirements to repair damage. Moving around, without inflaming the tissues around the healing area, is actually good as it increases blood flow to and around the healing tissue. It is encouraged to participate in physical therapy while nerve tissue is healing. Symptoms: Loss of sensation. When sensation does return, it is limited to discomfort and pain for the first several hours. Without physical therapy or other similar methods to "work the pain out" symptoms could last up to a day. If damage causes loss of function, that function won't be restored until the nerve tissue is restored and the discomfort sensation is worked through. Nervous - regrow: 24/36 hours per cubic centimeter, re-grow. 24 hours per cubic centimeter of tissue where periphery nerve regrowth is being carried out. Please note, this is not a solid block of repaired nerve cells. This specifically refers to mixed tissue where nerve tissue is a component. For instance, restoring nerves through a limb that was amputated and is being re-grown. 36 hours per cubic centimeter of tissue where central nerve regrowth is being carried out. Please note that this is specifically dense nerve tissue, such as damage to the brain or spinal cord. This recovery time would apply to restoring spinal fluid, regrowing parts of the spinal cord that have been removed (severed spine), or restoring parts of the brain that have been removed (frontal lobe lobotomy). Conditions: Requires certain nutrients to be available. Such as omega-3 fats and amino acids. Cravings will vary by healer and change to match requirements to repair damage. Moving around, without inflaming the tissues around the healing area, is actually good as it increases blood flow to and around the healing tissue. It is encouraged to participate in physical therapy while nerve tissue is healing. Symptoms: Loss of sensation. When sensation does return, it is limited to discomfort and pain for the first several hours. Without physical therapy or other similar methods to "work the pain out" symptoms could last up to a day. If damage causes loss of function, that function won't be restored until the nerve tissue is restored and the discomfort sensation is worked through. Brain damage is special, and recovery from brain damage could pose all sorts of unexpected and unusual symptoms. Memory loss is one of the primary results of brain trauma, and may or may not return. Stroke-like symptoms can be overcome within a day or two, but could persist for days, weeks, or even months, without therapy. Cancers: Zander's body naturally develops cancers. Identifies them, and automatically fights the cancer with oncology responses. Eradicating the cancer takes a span of time anywhere from seconds to weeks, depending on the cancer. Zander is never aware of this process, as his body is never symptomatic. When his cells are used as a treatment, those cancer-fighting agents are temporarily transferred to the host as well, if they are in need of them. While the process will work to a degree, it is slower and less perfected in others as within Zander's body. (Writer/SL decision as to how effective or ineffective the oncology works in others) Links See power request here. Category:Major Potency Category:Minor Range Category:Vast Utility Category:Powers